


Почему мы ещё не женаты

by Babak



Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, M for murder but is it really a murder, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, i love these grandpas, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 4: Ссорятся/мирятсяУ них продолжается день Сурка и деды разбираются
Relationships: Father | Shaun (Fallout)/Colin Moriarty
Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820281
Kudos: 1





	Почему мы ещё не женаты

— Слушай, — начинает Мориарти, когда они в очередной раз просыпаются в кровати Шона. Совсем скоро прозвучит стук от бедного шпиона, которого они явно убили уже гораздо больше раз, чем следовало бы. — А всё то, о чём люди в Содружестве говорят, это правда?

— Что конкретно? — Шон даже голову поворачивает, потому что звучит Колин слишком серьёзно. Редко его таким увидишь.

— Ну, знаешь, — Мориарти не смотрит ему в глаза, и делает неопределённый жест рукой. В дверь раздаётся стук но они вместе его игнорируют. — Похищения, замена людей синтами, шпионаж, все дела, вот эта вся конспирология, — Шон уже показывал ему синтов, Мориарти не мог перестать смеяться с маленького Шона. Ему даже пришлось уйти, оставив Колина одного, потому что это невозможно.

— Правда, — просто отвечает Шон, потому что Мориарти пришёл к нему спустя гребанные тридцать лет. Их отношения смогут выдержать его честность. — Все данные на моём компьютере, я даже удивлён что ты до этого времени его не обчистил.

Мориарти наконец поворачивает голову, у него плотно сжатые губы, будто он раздумывает над чем-то, и Шон на минуту думает о том, что перегнул палку. Что такого уже ему не простят, что это слишком, что даже все эти бесконечные дни — сколько уже прошло? Месяц? Два? Они потеряли счёт — не исправят того, чем Шон занимался в жизни.

— Если тебе нужно время, я пойду. Вся информация в терминале, — он наконец встаёт, подбирает привычно пистолет. Молчание в ответ напрягает его ещё сильнее, Мориарти вечно хочет, чтобы последнее слово было за ним, неужели именно это их рассорит?

Этот день каждый раз преподносит ему что-то новое, если сделать что-то иначе, поэтому он не идёт к Чаплину, обходит Институт, заглядывает в каждую дверь. Делает всё, чтобы не думать о том, что может вернуться в пустую комнату, что Мориарти по-настоящему захочет уйти.

Шон сглатывает, осознавая, что не готов, вот совершенно, просыпаться каждый раз рядом с Колином, который не желает его знать. Лучше уж неизвестность, что была раньше, нежели Мориарти, который действительно презирает его и не желает. День тянется слишком медленно, и он старается заняться чем угодно, работает, лишь бы не возвращаться назад.

— Мы разводимся!

Именно эти слова ему кричит Мориарти, когда он заходит в комнату вечером. Шон почти что падает, Колин сидит за столом с видом оскорбленный невинности, которой вообще-то нет, и учёный не знает, плакать или смеяться.

— Мы не женаты? — осторожно говорит он, закрывая дверь. Шон чуть выдыхает, потому что Мориарти всё ещё здесь, не ушёл, значит они ещё могут это обговорить. У него ещё есть шанс, если он правильно ответит, правильно сыграет свои карты. 

— В этом и проблема! — Колин встаёт на ноги, почти вскакивает, но вряд ли ему такое позволяют его колени.

Шон замирает.

Молчание растягивается.

— Тебе нужно было узнать, что я шпионю за всем Содружеством, чтобы захотеть жениться на мне? — наконец спрашивает Шон. Ему уточнить просто, потому что странно это даже для них. Он был готов ко много, возвращаясь сюда, но уж точно не к предложению руки и сердца.

— Нет, я в конце концов пришёл к тому, что сам делал вещи и похуже, — пожимает плечами Мориарти, и Шон вспоминает отчёты из Столичной Пустоши, и ему хочется смеяться. — А что, ты не выйдешь за меня? Не женишься? — он хмурит брови, задумавшись, как правильно, и Шон не удерживает смешка.

— Так уж тебе обязательно спрашивать было, конечно да, — он делает шаг ближе, цепляет чужую ладонь, и Колин усмехается так по-бандитски, что у него сердце вниз падает. — А потом разведемся из-за того, какие вещи я творю, — Мориарти энергично ему кивает:

— Да, да, именно! — он коротко целует Шона, и они оба улыбаются в поцелуй. — А потом снова поженимся, потому что я люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
